Cut Me Off
by CrimsonFlowerz
Summary: It all happens so fast. There's the initial meeting, then the bonding, then the falling… and then there's the eyes, the hands, the mouths. Then you really fall. Then there's the regret and the depression. Finally there's the heartbreak. Abraham/Henry
1. Cut Me Off

**C****ut****M****e****O****ff**

**Rated: NR**

**Pairing: **Abraham/Henry

**Summary:** _"Now you're just somebody that I used to know."_

It all happens so fast. There's the initial meeting, then the bonding, then the falling… and then there's the eyes, the hands, the mouths. Then you really fall. Then there's the regret and the plummet into a depression. Finally there's the heartbreak. Love is a fantasy for children. All you get in the end is another hole; another hole in your chest.

It had been quite a long time since Henry was out in the open. After all that time trying to get over himself. All that time getting over his crimes, his injustice, the death of his hunting partner, and the loss of his love. Henry finally lost all strength though, and decided he had to feed; for fear that he would parish painfully slow.

He stepped outside and let the moonlight wash over his lifelessly pale skin. He almost glowed in the moonlight, an ironically attractive symbol of death. That's all he was, death. He could bring nothing else, could he?

He chuckled darkly as he pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He had to feed, but what on? Maybe animals… Not…

Henry shook his head and smiled sourly. Yes, animals. Animals were easy to catch, right?

…right?

Henry Sturgess was a monster. He lived by taking other's lives. What kind of curse must've befallen him? What had he done to deserve this? He had been pure and true to his wife, his friends, his family… He'd protected his siblings, his mother; he helped his father, his uncles… what else was there? He had done nothing wrong. And yet… he was still a monster. Henry decided a long time ago that there was no god. For there couldn't have been. If there was, he wouldn't have been punished like this, right? He was a religious man… and religion just turned its back on him without any just cause.

Even so, Henry Sturgess tried to be an optimistic man. He had seen many tragedies first hand. Wars, death, slavery, and he hated all of it. Whenever he could, he would try and get help from a willing hunter… because even if all of his kind deserved hell, some deserved it sooner than others.

A perfect example could be an elderly woman of his kind that stole children from their cribs, fed on them, and tossed their bodies in the river. She deserved the deepest pits of hell twelve times over.

She was inexperienced and sloppy, so it was easy to track her. The hardest part was getting to the actual town. Despite his stronger skin, he couldn't walk freely about in the day. The smallest amount of sun still burned him severely.

It was midnight when he finally found her. He had no idea what to expect, of course, but what he found was something he was completely unprepared for. The child she had kidnapped was laying a few feet from her, but she didn't seem very interested in him at the moment. Instead, she was holding something in the water; and that something was fighting and thrashing about to get free. For a second or two, Henry actually thought it a fish she was trying to capture, but quickly realized it was a full-grown man. He ran over and grabbed her shoulders, throwing her backward away from him. He pulled the man out of the water then, because he was near unconsciousness and he would've drowned otherwise.

"Traitor!" The old woman hissed, baring her fangs and claws at Henry. Henry just simply stared at her with a partially blank expression.

"Traitor?" He questioned, but silenced her before she could utter another sound. He dumped her body in the river and collected the unconscious child.

"Wai…" The man whom he saved managed to whisper before fainting completely on the edge of the water. Henry sighed and ran off to return the child to the village.

When he came back, he searched the man for identification. Under the man's thick trench coat was much more than simply an I.D. though. He had stakes and holy water and silver and every lure on killing vampires imaginable. Henry made a quick scan of the area and sure enough, a hand-crafted axe with a broken handle could be found just a few feet away.

"A hunter," Henry sighed in relief, "good."

* * *

[ABE P.O.V.]

When I came to I was panting. The taste of polluted river-water still tainted my mouth with its foul taste. It took me a while to realize I was crying, the tears were out of sadness though, but more like fear. I just lay there, staring at the ceiling… but then I realized, it wasn't a dream. I had really gone after that vampire woman and she had really been drowning me. Was I dead? I looked harder at the ceiling only to find it un-familiar. My eyes drearily traveled around the room, spotting several bookshelves full of leather-bound books, a warm fireplace, and a small coffee table in front of where I lay.

My muscles screamed in pain when I even thought of trying to move. I just wanted to lay here, staring into the fireplace. My mind wandered off after a few moments to a better place.

"Abraham?" A soft voice came from a staircase hugging the wall to my right. At the bottom of the staircase stood a medium-height man with shoulder-length, dark caramel hair that fell forward onto his forehead.

"Who are you?" I asked; a little surprised that I hadn't heard him come down the stairs.

"I'm Henry Sturgess. That woman broke two of your ribs... I'm sorry for the intrusion," He paused as Abe looked down at his bandaged torso. He wrinkled his nose at the smell. "The bandages are soaked in an herbal healing mixture... The wrappings make the healing process quicker and less painful," Henry gave a smile. "Not too pleasant for the senses though."

"How..."

"Well that's quite simple; you clean the injury, then y-"

"No..." I blinked slowly. Henry gave me a questioning look. "How did you save me?"

"Oh... Well that woman was quite frail."

"Frail?"

Henry stiffened. I could tell he regretted being caught with that fumble of words. That woman was not frail… unless…

"Are you a vampire hunter?"

"Haha-" Henry laughed with a smile. "No, that would be ironic though."

There was a pause as I stared at Henry with a quizzical expression.

"How many vampires have you killed?" Henry asked, breaking said awkward silence.

I opened his mouth and began to form a lie, to maybe brag a little. He didn't know me; this could be my chance to intimidate him… I closed my mouth when no lies came out. So much for intimidation.

"One," I answered truthfully.

"Ah..."

"Have you killed any vampires?"

"Only one," he answered.

I paused again.

"Why? You definitely have the skill and physical... strength..." My train of thought trailed off as everything became painfully clear. I started thrashing about then, mind blank with fury and disgust, only to be held back by leather straps connected to the bed by chains around my wrists and ankles. My muscles screamed in pain, but my instincts chose to ignore them for now.

"Thought that would be your reaction..." Henry trailed off, bringing a hand up to scratch the side of his head lightly.

"You saved me- only to have me for yourself!" I shouted angrily, my heart racing a thousand miles an hour due to fear and adrenaline. I bet he could hear it. I bet he could smell my fear. I just had to keep it together. Focus, Abe, focus!

"How untrue," Henry stated gently, taking a step towards me, a sad smile turning his lips up.

"How true is it that once you're hungry you'll turn to your captive? How long do you plan to keep me here? So long as to turn me mad and release me for chase?" I spat at him, completely appalled and afraid. I didn't plan for this. I didn't want to go out as a vampire's play thing. "Vampires are all the same! They have no purpose but to cause the human race to suffer!"

"..." Henry's mouth hung open. He seemed to be amazed at my hatred for them. How could he blame me? I've been through so much and every step of the way vampires have been my enemy! There is no such thing as a kind monster! I refuse to believe it.

"Abe- I know you think since your mother died-"

I cut him off.

"Do NOT speak of her you VERMIN. You DISEASE! One of you KILLED her! I will NEVER forgive your kind."

"Abraham-"

"Do not speak at ALL!"

"..." Henry and I held each other's gaze for a moment or two before he turned, and just before he left the room he uttered the words-

"Judge us not equal, Abraham."

* * *

For the next four days I remember pain. My wrists strained at my bonds until they bled. I screamed bloody murder every time Henry entered the room until my voice was torn and broken. I refused to eat or drink, for being fed by a monster was beyond humiliation.

I would rather die.

It was on the fifth day, when I could not speak, could not protest, could not move, that he finally forced me to eat some soup he conjured up. He figured I had ripped up my vocal chords quite a bit, so he mixed in some herb into the brothy mixture, which I visibly despised, but secretly appreciated.

My hatred for Henry was slowly being diminished; especially when he began using my weakness against me.

Books…

When I wasn't being fed or struggling and screaming, I was sleeping, or at least pretending to be asleep. When these moments came around, Henry would pick up a book of fiction or a book of poetry and just read aloud. Sometimes I wondered if he knew I was awake, because no one I knew read aloud… aside from me, but I had taught myself to read most things, and that was how I learned.

I eventually began to find comfort in his soft voice as he read. The way his voice sounded more like a soothing song lulling me to sleep than just simply words was something I came to love.

It took a while, exactly how long is lost to me, before he could see that I trusted him and before I saw in myself to trust him. By then, he was bringing me real food instead of soup and my ribs had healed nearly all the way. I was still chained, but the chains were loose enough to let me sit up and even stand. He began leaving books on the coffee table next to my bed and I would read them aloud, much like he did. Sometimes I even left a book open for him to read to me, as I faked sleep.

We hadn't talked to each other since the first day, and I believed there was a conversation long over-due between us.

"I apologize," I said to him one day during my supper of beef stew and mashed potatoes. He smirked at my comment and simply stared off to the wall at my left.

"I would love to accept your apology; but that would imply that I believe you are actually sorry." He said softy. I blinked in confusion. How could he say such a cruel thing with no cruelty at all in his voice? He always sounded so gentle.

"… okay, so I'm truly not sorry. You are different from the others… but that does not excuse your entire race…" I trailed off, looking down at my empty bowl and plate. "I'm not sorry."

"Alright," he simply stated; a sly smirk on his face. I raised a single eyebrow at his remark, confused by the reaction.

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned in a low voice. He turned his head to look at me, his bronze eyes staring into my own grey ones. He said nothing for several moments before I broke eye contact and stared back at my empty dishes.

"It's alright to think in such a way, Abraham. In fact, I deserve it—"

"Don't say that." I snap, cutting him short. The reaction must've startled Henry as much as I had startled myself, because he just stared at me with a surprised expression.

"…what?" He whispered. I bit my lip and tried to refrain from blushing at the random outburst.

"Well, you're not like the others. You saved me, healed me, and you even took the time to form a bond and trust me," I explained, setting my plates down on the coffee table. "If you aren't an exception, then I don't know what is."

There was a silence and suddenly, Henry began to laugh. His laugh was light and cheery, like the sound of bells. I blushed again, really confused this time. I looked over at him as his laughter began to die off.

"What- What's so funny?" I stuttered and became defensive.

"No, just- How quickly you've changed your mind about me," Henry smiled a true smile then, but I couldn't help but ask why.

"It wasn't a month since your outburst of pure, raw hatred towards me. I've had one other hunter friend and it took a year of safe distance at least," he told me, a playful glint in his eyes. "Either you're quite trusting, or some kind of clicking went on here."

I just stared off into space at that. I'd have to admit, I was a very distrustful man. I didn't have many close friends- not even my own family knew much about me, since I trusted all of them as far as I could throw them.

Something obviously happened between us. There had to be some kind of destined bond. A true bond with this man who nursed me back to health despite how much grief I gave him; a man who read to me no matter how much I ignored him; and a man who trusted me when he was sure the trust was mutual. The man I came to know as my first real friend, Henry Sturgess.

But he wasn't a man- he was a vampire. How could the hunter and hunted be friends? I shook my head. There were two types of monsters. There were the cold-blooded killers… and then there was Henry. Henry was different. Henry was kind.

Henry cared about him.

"Abraham, this is important, so remember I trust you and don't try anything you'll regret," Henry said as he approached me with a key. I immediately jumped to my feet and stood as still as I could.

"Are you finally releasing me?" I smirked, "bored of your pet?"

"If you were a pet, you'd be much more pampered than you are," Henry remarked with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes and flexed my wrist as the first leather strap came off. Brought my wrist up to my face and inspected the fading bruises and cuts. I jumped when I heard the second click, releasing my other hand. I instantly began to rub my wrists, feeling much better now that they were free. The next moment was one that made me hold my breath. Henry knelt in front of me to unlock the ones on my ankles. I felt powerful as I saw his defenseless back and shoulders facing me. I could betray his trust right now. I could attempt a kill and there might be one less vampire in the world…

But I wasn't dumb enough not to realize this was a test of trust; He was testing me.

I heard the third click and almost fainted. He dropped the key at my feet. The test was trying my limits. My instincts screamed at me to fight or flee at this moment, but I was defenseless, since Henry never had a weapon far away. He practically was a weapon in himself.

I let my breath escape me as he found the key and unlatched the final bond. I was free to move about now; so I did just that. I wandered off towards his several bookshelves and fingered through the books. I felt Henry's eyes on me and a shiver ran down my spine. Was I right all along? Was he just building up our trust just to make it harder for me to go at him when he released me for chase? Was this friendship a lie?

"Are you a fan of Shakespeare?"

"…" I didn't know how to respond, so instead I simply stared at the bookcase.

"…I'm guessing that's a no then," he said softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Well, I've never read him; although I've read some magnificent poetry and seen many plays before. One of my favorites is a man named Edgar Allan Poe," I sighed, "reading poetry is difficult. I really put a lot of effort into interpreting his poetry and fiction. He's exquisite."

I felt sudden warmth burn my face as he strode up and brushed against me, looking completely unfazed by the dramatic turn of events that just happened in the room. The blush staining my cheeks didn't go away, even after he chose a book and went to sit down, it remained.

What where these feelings? Why was I flustered? Could it be that our bonding captured a special place in my life? Or maybe it was that I felt completely defenseless around him whether I was bound by chains or otherwise. He could kill me at any moment. Was the only reason I trusted him because of his ability to woo me in my comfortable areas with books and a fireplace? Was there something more?

He'd saved my life; of course, why am I dodging that like a bad day?

Commitment. I didn't want to pay him back. It would be with my life, and I didn't want to hear his response if I offered it on a silver platter. Why not lean my head to the side and…

I shivered a little on the inside. If I ever became a food source- no… I would kill myself before that happened.

"Abraham… You've been standing there for quite a while. Is something bothering you?"

The voice behind me is quite startling. I quickly turn on my heels to stare down at Henry, who is very close to me right now. Too close for comfort, in fact; and I back myself into the bookshelf in surprise.

"Dear god-" I breathe in a rush, my eyes never leaving the vampire before me. Henry looks insulted. He sets down "A Book of Poetry" by William Shakespeare and locks his eyes with mine, taking a single step towards me. I remain tense, ready to fight or flee, but mostly flee, since I wield no weapons.

"Did I startle you?" He asks me innocently enough, but I briefly wonder how old he actually is. His acting is quite top-notch. He couldn't possibly really care for me- then why would he have saved me? A grudge against the old lady? Always wanted children of his own so he protects everyone else's children? I caught my breath almost close enough to my face for our noses to be touching.

"Abraham, what is your opinion of voluptuous activities to relieve stress?" He asked, his bright, bronze eyes on me in a questioning manner.

I gaze a sigh of contemplation before answering: "I have no clue. Why don't I make one now?"

* * *

**Authors Notes: Be honest in the reviews. Be brutally honest xD I'm sorry if I killed your image of these two.**


	2. Bring Me Back

**Cut Me Off – Chapter 2**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: **Abraham/Henry

**Summary:** _"Now you're just somebody that I used to know."_

* * *

"Have you ever wanted to disappear?" I asked and tilted my beer bottle to the left. My eyes followed it, making sure I didn't push it too far. So it didn't shatter.

"All the time," the man sitting beside me spoke with a gravelly voice. His voice told of hardships, his face told of loss, and his stature told of broken spirit. He was like me, but he wasn't. He didn't know _they _existed: the demons with black eyes and marble skin.

He hadn't been broken by one.

"And why's that?" I asked and turned towards him. He looked at me with dark brown eyes and a crinkled forehead. He looked confused, like I'd just offended him.

"Father kicked me outta the house and told me to find a job. I've got 10 dollars to my name. Not a good predicament, am I right?"

I silently nodded, falsely agreeing. I wasn't in the mood to put drunkards in their place; an ignorant drunkard, for that matter. I had more important matters to dwell on.

Henry Sturgess; now that was something to think about.

_"Abraham, what is your opinion of voluptuous activities to relieve stress?" He asked; his bright, bronze eyes on me in a questioning manner._

He'd asked me, he'd tricked me- played me. The next morning had been a regretful one. I'd woken up in bed by myself, fully dressed, and completely confused. Henry had been nowhere to be found. The only indication of him was a note on the coffee table.

Dear Abraham,

I know what your opinion of me must be right now. An abandoner, a beast, and you have every reason in the world to believe that. I need you Abraham, I need your head clear. Please, don't do anything stupid, and just live on. Be safe, for me.

-All my blessings,

Henry

Nothing had been more of a let-down. Henry was the only one- Henry was the exception. Because there were vampires, and then there was Henry.

"Where are you going?" The man asked when I got up and my glass bottle tumbled to its side, and started rolling across the counter.

"Going out… to be reckless," I smirked and dropped a few bills on the counter for the bar tender. Then I turned and made to leave.

"Who are you?" The man called after me.

"I'm no one," I replied, "just a lost soul."

…and then the bottle fell and shattered.

* * *

The idea that possessed me for the next week was an insane one. It was suicidal, crazy, and the most brilliant plan I'd come up with so far. There was one way to train, without my exception, and that was to face them head on with only the little knowledge I gained while Henry was still around. The first vampire I faced on my own was a man. He took women as if to bed them, but instead drained them and dumped their bodies in the river. I found him with a woman behind a lively bar. The instant he saw me with an axe, he dropped the girl and came at me. I barely stood a chance.

He was on my heels in less than a minute. I tried to lose him, but he had me. My feet were yanked out from under me and down I went; face first into dirt. He was on my back, ready to dig his claws into me and end me. This was it, I was a dead man.

I felt a burning, and then I felt nothing. His weight was gone. A scream rang out in the darkness and the vampire's head rolled into my line of sight.

"Abraham. What do I have to do, tie you to the bed post?"

In that moment, I felt my breath catch and my heart break. I slowly made my way to my feet and turned to see Henry. His hair was tied back loosely, leaving strands to fall in his face. I slanted my eyes. Rage flooded my senses.

"_How dare you come back_," I practically hissed. "_God-damnit, why won't you let me do what I want_?"

"Is this what you want," He said, motioning to the beheaded vampire, "To die…?" Henry snapped; the grin he had held quickly disappeared. "I promised to protect you."

"And when was that?" I asked darkly, my eyes cast to the ground, "I don't remember that. I don't remember your emotion… because all of it was a trick; a ploy. Am I but a toy to you?"

I took a step forward and he held his ground.

"You were never a toy."

"Wasn't I?" I shouted, feeling my anger take the better of me. I saw his jaw visibly stiffen. He looked away, unable to meet my eyes. "You took advantage of me and now I see you. You are the exception… but you're just another cruel example."

"Example?" He asked; a hint of disgust on his words.

"An example, yes," I whispered, "just another example of the curse following me."

"You're being ridiculous," he said, "I was just trying to help."

"Well you could have fooled me," I laughed sourly. The tension between us was thick; so thick I could cut it with a butter knife. The next move was mine to make. I saw him relax, preparing to make his speech. That when I lunged. My fist collided with his jaw and he gave a high-pitched, surprised yelp of some sort and turned away. I stood there, my fist throbbing, my mouth hanging open in shock.

I just punched a vampire.

I had just punched Henry, the vampire.

Henry gave a small whimper-like noise from the back of his throat and rubbed his jaw. I could tell he hadn't been expecting that.

I wasn't even expecting that.

When he turned to face me, there was a burning fire in his eyes. A fire that made me want to either punch him some more or tackle him to the floor.

I couldn't decide which to do first.

* * *

Vampires are forgetful.

They live for millions of years on human blood and exploit the world of its mysteries; but they are forgetful.

They forget their feelings, their memories, and how it was to be human.

Henry is different; he is the exception, because he remembers everything.

The pain, the loss, the grieving; he remembers it all. He wants to be forgetful, but he can't forget. He can't move on. He's stuck in the past. The spitting image of himself the day his family was slaughtered. It's a re-accruing nightmare for him.

"What are you doing?" He asked me, confused, as I stepped forward, wrapped my fingers around his neck, and stared at his face; I memorized his features, his unique flaws, and his intense stare. I tried to speak, but the words got caught in my throat.

There was a white scar near his hairline above his right ear. His lip was split open a bit due to my punch, but it was done bleeding. For some reason, I was astonished. He can bleed- _fantastic_.

"Abraham, let go!"

"You saved me, took me in, healed me… and fed me," I said in a whisper, "and you used me and left. Do you do so with your harlot, too?"

"Abraham, what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," I snapped, beyond irritated by now. "I woke up and you had left. By leaving me, you had sentenced me to death. I thought I'd might as well carry out the sentence on my own."

I slowly let go of Henry and he backed up, looking bewildered.

"Sentenced to death?" He asked, looking a bit offended, "preposterous."

I smirked and gave a cold, heart-less laugh.

"What more could I do? I nearly died the last time I squarely faced a vampire," my defeated voice sounded like something that wasn't my own. I sounded void, emotionless; I sounded empty.

"Live, that's what," he countered, "you were just supposed to live."

"I was supposed to live?" I laughed and ran a shaky hand through my hair, "live with all these violent, cruel creatures _thriving_ in the darkness? _They killed my mother_. I'd be damned before I live a normal life again."

Henry smirked then, sort of a regretful-looking action. He crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath. Letting it out, he shuffled his feet.

"Then I guess you're stuck with me, for good."

* * *

The music rolled around the room in soft waves, gradually quickening and slowing to an awkward, but enjoyable pace. Henry glided through the crowd in lavish Victorian attire, a mask on his face. I followed quickly behind, donning a similar outfit and mask. Henry had informed me that he wasn't the only vampire that wanted to stop the madness slowly breaking up the states. He knew things about the southern vampires that I did not, therefore, I merely followed and hoped I learned a thing or two.

The people around us laughed and danced; as if moving as one. It was a fantastic sight, seeing happy people. I've had more of my fair share of ill, gloomy faces to last me two lifetimes. I was glad to see smiles; no matter how fake they were.

Henry had my wrist, and was pulling me through the masses of dancers. I wondered what the rush was, although I was not in a big hurry to find out. At least, not until I managed to work out that he was set on center stage. Was he… planning on dancing with me?

"Henry… where are we going?"

"Abe," Henry smiled mischievously, "it's not a dance if you do not follow."

"Henry, I cannot dance…" I trailed off, becoming flustered at just the idea of making a fool of myself in front of all these people.

"Come on, friend," Henry stopped and turned towards me, "none of these people know you; and you will never see them again, what are you afraid of? They don't even know your face."

"I thought we were meeting your vampire… friends…"I muttered as he put a hand on my shoulder and grabbed my hand in his other. I placed my free hand on his waist and we started to sway to the music.

"Even vampires enjoy a masquerade. They won't want to talk until they've had their fun."

His voice was soft, almost mixing in with the mesmerizing music. I felt him lay his head again my shoulder and I glanced around the ballroom, feeling embarrassed and tense.

"Oh, stop it…" Henry whispered to me, "relax for once."

"Easy for you to say…"

The song seemed to go on for an eternity. I did another quick scan of the ballroom and realized no one was looking at us; not strangely, not crudely, just not at all. What kind of ball was this? Two men dancing together were sure to turn some heads, but none at all? Was there some sort of spell…?

"Henry, why aren't they staring?"

"I told them not to," he said slowly, "in their heads."

"You can control peoples' actions?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, sort of. I just gave them a suggestion," he said and looked up at me, "I told them to ignore the two men dancing, and the human mind just simply accepts that."

"Incredible…" I trailed off, taking in our surroundings completely this time. There were lots of people dancing, laughing, and talking. Some were in the back hall near the bar drinking; some back near the tables eating and talking; some, strangely enough, watching from the balcony above. In fact, they were watching us.

"Henry, it looks like we have some fans."

He shifted and leaned away from me, interrupting our little dance. He looked up into the balcony with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well, the dance has been cut short, unfortunately," Henry said disappointedly, "_allons-y_."

* * *

The next room we walked into was an empty study with a large fire going in a marble fireplace. Henry led me to the middle of the room to some lush chairs and we sat down.

"Well, I brought him to you…" Henry said to empty air, "what do you think?"

I was about to ask him what he was doing, when some men stepped into my line of sight. My eyes shifted around and suddenly the room was full of men in various masquerade suits, all wearing masks, all standing completely still now. They looked at me as if observing me. I moved slowly, looking at Henry like he would see the panic in my eyes.

"They're vampires, Abraham," I stiffened at the word, too afraid to move again, "but they will not harm you. You are important to the cause."

"We will help make you famous," A man behind Henry spoke suddenly, making me flinch. He looked older than Henry, but then again, appearances don't always match the real age of these creatures.

"Do these… men… follow you?" I asked Henry, shifting awkwardly when they began walking around the room like normal people.

"Of course not," another man laughed lightly and approached us with a smile on his face. "We are all leaders and followers. We work together to stop them; because if we do not stop them, the states will fall."

I must've looked confused, because Henry immediately cut in with "the southern vampires," but that did not fix my confusion. If anything, it made it worse.

"What's wrong with the south?"

"They use slavery as a food source," Henry answered me seriously, "they plan to over throw the free states of America and use them to build an empire; an empire of vampires. If they succeed…" Henry trailed off and I figured I must not want to know what happens then.

"Then why do you need me?" I asked. Why would they need a human; a mere man amongst the creatures of the night. Why would they need me?

"We need you, to become president of the United States," the vampire from before spoke again, "will you leading us, we could save them, we could save the men and women and children who wish to be free." I looked at the room full of vampires, now all looking at me; expecting- expecting…

"With you, Abraham Lincoln, we could make America truly free."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm really sorry for the slow updates, but I'm surprised I updated at all. I hope I keep this up! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this story and encouraged my updates. I really, _really_ appreciate it.


End file.
